The Music Box Series -Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: RESUMEN: Traducción Autorizada by Lady Bahiya. Una historia de amor entre Draco y Harry escrito por San Valentin.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MUSIC BOX SERIES**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** w w w "punto" "punto" n e t / s / / 1 /

**AUTOR:** Lady Bahiya

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:**Una historia de amor entre Draco y Harry escrito por San Valentin 

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**  
**Las rodillas despellejadas son más fáciles de arreglar que los corazones rotos**

* * *

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO:** La última vez que recordaba haber estado tan nervioso fue la noche en que estuvo delante de Voldemort y obtuvo su marca en el brazo. Esta vez era diez veces peor. 

_A veces me gustaría ser un niño otra vez,  
las rodillas despellejadas son más fáciles de arreglar que los corazones rotos.  
~ Autor Desconocido ~_

* * *

En el momento que Draco posó su mirada en Vasili, él creyó en el amor. Había estado en un viaje de negocios en Grecia para chequear una de sus muchas inversiones y decidió dar un paseo por la playa al atardecer. Todavía había algunas personas disfrutando de las últimas horas de sol y Draco estaba empezando el camino de regreso a su hotel cuando algo en su visión periférica le llamó la atención. Se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver una cabeza de cabello oscuro emerger de las olas. Empezó a observarlo y podría jurar que sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando logró ver su cara. El rostro del hombre parecía haber sido tallado en piedra, todos los planos y ángulos eran perfectos y lo hacían lucir como un mitológico dios griego. Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no ponerse a babear.

Y entonces el resto del hombre apareció a la vista.

Hombros anchos y musculosos, bronceados por estar constantemente bajo el sol, Draco observó al hombre sacudir el agua de su cabello y eso le permitió sentir la brisa de verano. Draco sintió una opresión en su ingle mientras sus ojos audazmente recorrían el cuerpo delante de él. Si lo intentaba lo suficiente, Draco casi podía imaginarse que ese hombre era alguien conocido... alguien en quien no había pensado en años.

Él descarriló ese tren de pensamientos antes de que pudiera desarrollar más vapor. Mejor no pensar en el _"qué pasaría si"_, como a su padre le gustaba decirle.

El hombre se dio vuelta entonces y sus ojos se encontraron, unos azules fabulosos contra unos remolinos de color gris. Y Draco se perdió.

Se reunieron con frecuencia, mientras Draco estuvo allí, y él siempre regresó cuando podía alejarse de su trabajo.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, otra vez, dos años más tarde... sentado en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, esperando la llegada de Vasili. Draco había planeado esta cena durante semanas, haciendo muchas llamadas Floo y configurando todo. Había decidido preguntarle a Vasili si deseaba casarse con él, convirtiendo el compromiso entre ellos en algo que dure toda la vida. Estaba tan seguro de que Vasili diría que sí, que había bloqueado cualquier versión que probablemente se produjera si Vasili decía que no.

Tomó la caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo y lo abrió. La banda de platino liso le devolvió el guiño y él lentamente lo retiró. Le dio vuelta hacia un lado para poder leer la inscripción que había grabado en el interior: Mi corazón entero para mi vida entera

Draco sonrió con nostalgia, colocando el anillo de nuevo en su jaula de terciopelo antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la hora en la que le había solicitado a Vasili que se encontrara con él.

Él aguardaría el momento oportuno. 

Draco se quedó mirando la nota que tenía en su mano por lo que pareció la milésima vez, casi sin atreverse a creer que el camarero la había traído con él. Se sintió vacío y aletargado, como si alguien hubiera tomado una cuchara desafilada y hubiera tallado un agujero en su pecho, donde solía estar su corazón. Horrorizado se dio cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión y se le hizo difícil respirar. Inhaló profundamente, decidido a no desmoronarse en un lugar público, se puso de pie, lanzando a ciegas un montón de dinero en la mesa. En su prisa por salir, no se dio cuenta que dejó la nota arrugada detrás, pero él recordaría cada una de las palabras por el tiempo en que estuviera vivo.

_Draco_

_Ojalá pudiera amarte como yo sé que me amas, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Lo siento. Pero tengo la sensación de que hay demasiadas cosas sin resolver en tu pasado que me hacen creer que no tendríamos un buen futuro juntos. Resuélvelos, y si a continuación, todavía sientes por mí este amor, entonces te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

_Tuyo,_

_Vasili_

**_Continuará .._**

* * *

**__Quedan todos invitados para "La Gala del Dragón"._  
_Celebraremos el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito desde el Cinco hasta el trece de junio, con nuevas historias, imágenes y actualizaciones._  
_El Foro del Dragón les invita a participar desde ya, ya sea leyendo, compartiendo historias o subiendo imágenes de este hermoso dragoncito que nos ha robado el corazón.__**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MUSIC BOX SERIES**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** : / / w w w . s / / 1 /

**AUTOR:** Lady Bahiya

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:**Una historia de amor entre Draco y Harry escrito por San Valentin

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**  
**La mejor manera de reparar un corazón roto**

* * *

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO:** Hermione abrió la puerta, echó un vistazo a su rostro surcado por las lágrimas y de repente votó a Ron del apartamento. ¡La Noche de Chicas debía comenzar!

_La mejor manera de reparar un corazón roto es con el tiempo y las amigas.  
~ Gwyneth Paltrow ~_

* * *

— Pero Hermione…

— ¡Ron, no discutas conmigo sobre esto! Anda a pasar el rato con Neville y Seamus o algo así. — Hermione le contestó bruscamente. Ron sacudió la cabeza divertido.

—Echado fuera de mi propia casa, ¿y para qué? Por alguna maldita cosa de chicas.

— ¡No es una cosa de chicas!

— Entonces, ¿cómo le llamarías a un grupo de mujeres adultas y un hombre gay que se reúnen para quedarse despiertos toda la noche comiendo palomitas de maíz y chocolate hasta vomitar mientras ven películas tontas para chicas y luego hablan de sus problemas con hombres? — Ron sonrió.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres un bruto!— Hermione se echó a reír, golpeando juguetonamente a su marido en los brazos y la cabeza.

— ¡Ay! ¡Tienes razón, mujer! ¡Me voy!— Ron rió, esquivando sus brazos. Empacó rápidamente un par de cosas antes de besar a Hermione en la mejilla.

— ¡Adiós, Harry!— se despidió en dirección a la puerta del baño. Todo lo que escuchó en respuesta fueron fuertes sollozos de angustia. —Espero que lo puedas manejar.— le soltó a su esposa. Ella simplemente lo empujó hacia la puerta para luego ir a ver a Harry.

— ¿Harry? — Ella llamó a la puerta.

—Estoy bien — fue la respuesta sollozante.

—Voy a llamar a Ginny, Luna y Pansy.

— ¿Dónde está Ron?

— Ya lo saqué a patadas por esta noche. Seremos solamente nosotras. ¿Estarás bien por un momento?

— Si.

—Muy bien. Volveré en un momentito.

— ¿Qué pasó, mi amor? — Luna preguntó cuándo el grupo se decidió por sentarse entre las mantas y almohadas esparcidas por el suelo del salón. Harry enganchó una barra de chocolate y se lo metió en la boca.

— Me dijo que buscaba más un hombre que una nenita. Que no podía estar con alguien que quería pasar tiempo en casa, cocinar, limpiar y cuidar de los seis hijos que íbamos a tener.

— Mataría por tener a alguien que cocinara y limpiara para mí. Y no me refiero sólo a los elfos domésticos — Pansy suspiró. Las otras estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Pero eso no es lo peor — Harry continuó.

— Suéltalo — Hermione exclamó.

— ¡Regresé hoy a casa de la tienda y lo sorprendí con la lencería de su madre!

— ¡No! — Ginny abrió la boca en estado de shock.

—Y me acusó de corromperlo a él y a sus principios. ¿De corromperlo? ¡Mientras él empujaba su polla dentro de mí y con mucho gusto podría añadir, cada noche y dos veces los domingos!

Luna estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, contagiando rápidamente a las otras chicas.

— ¡No es divertido! — dijo Harry.

— No estamos riéndonos de ti, Harry. Estamos riéndonos de la situación. — Hermione le tranquilizó. Él vio cómo sus mejores amigas se reían y no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

— Bueno... se veía bastante ridículo llevando esa horrible sombra de color rosa. — Harry se rió entre dientes. Las chicas estallaron a carcajadas y Harry se les unió.

Después de llenarse a reventar con tortas y chocolates, y tener una fiesta de llantos con "Pretty In Pink", la conversación volvió a la vida amorosa de Harry (o la falta de ella).

— Harry, ¿has pensado en tener una cita a ciegas?— Hermione preguntó.

—Hermione, sabes que no confío en esas cosas.— Harry suspiró.

—No, ¿por qué? Así fue como Ginny y Luna se juntaron.— Pansy le dijo. Él miró a las dos chicas en cuestión, finalmente notando que estaban bastante cerca.

— ¿Cuando sucedió eso y cómo no me di cuenta?— Harry se preguntó.

— Estabas demasiado ocupado con cómo-se-llame para darte cuenta. — Ginny rió.

— Entonces, ¿qué hicieron? — Harry de verdad tenía curiosidad.

— Fui a Hearts Desire en el Callejón Diagon y llené un cuestionario. Una semana más tarde me encontré con Luna en una cena y hemos estado juntas desde entonces.

— ¿Cómo funciona eso?

— Tiene algo que ver en la forma en que expresas tus respuestas, supongo que te emparejarán con alguien con necesidades y deseos similares. Realmente no sé bien la mecánica o qué hechizos utilizan para determinar los emparejamientos, todo se hace de forma anónima. Pero desde que han estado abiertos han tenido una tasa de éxito del 99,9%. — respondió.

— Así fue como conocí a Dean. — Añadió Pansy.

—Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, Harry. — insistió Hermione

—Voy a pensar en ello. — Harry estuvo de acuerdo después de pensarlo. Hermione le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

— ¿Quién elige la próxima película?— preguntó Ginny.

— Es el turno de Harry. — Pansy sonrió.

—Vamos a ver "La historia sin fin". Me vendría bien un poco de fantasía en este momento. — sonrió Harry.

— Lo único que quieres es comerte con los ojos a Atreyu otra vez. — Luna rió.

— Juro que es el pelo. — Ginny rodó los ojos cuando Harry le lanzó una almohada. Las otras chicas rieron mientras se acomodaban para la noche.

Mientras observaban la película y comían chocolate bien entrada la madrugada, Harry se alegró de poder acudir a sus mejores amigas cuando se sentía deprimido. Amaba a Ron, pero a veces un hombre gay sólo necesitaba un toque femenino. Y la cosa de citas a ciegas sonaba interesante.

_**Continuará ..**_


	3. Chapter 3

THE MUSIC BOX SERIES

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** Aqui www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/4833477/1/

**AUTOR:** Lady Bahiya

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:**Una historia de amor entre Draco y Harry escrito por San Valentin

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**  
**Cualquiera puede captar su atención.**

* * *

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO:** Después de que ambos han llenado el cuestionario, solo queda esperar a ver los resultados.

_Cualquier persona puede atrapar tu atención,  
pero se necesita a esa persona especial para atrapar tu corazón.  
~ Autor Desconocido ~_

* * *

Harry miraba fijamente la placa simplista que se encontraba colgada encima de una puerta sin más detalles. _Hearts Desire._

— No puedo creer que dejara que me convencieran de esto. — murmuró.

Él aspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. A primera vista, pensó que había entrado accidentalmente en la sala de la casa de alguien. Había cómodos sillones y sofás en todo el perímetro de la habitación y un servicio de té a un lado. Había también una biblioteca a lo largo de la pared cercana a la puerta. No había ninguna campana para anunciar su presencia, y estaba a punto de gritar para que alguien supiera que él estaba allí cuando se abrió una puerta lateral. Una mujer apareció y lo afrontó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era joven por los estándares de los magos, pero parecía estar a mediado de los sesenta años. El pelo tan oscuro como el carbón manchado de motas de plata que le recordaban a Snape. Ojos tan brillantes como el cielo, recordándole a Dumbledore. Llevaba algún tipo de vestido de seda mezclada con una gran cantidad de material de gasa que le recordaba fuertemente a Trelawney.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle? — preguntó ella. Él detectó un indicio de acento ruso.

— Um... sí. Mi amiga, Ginny Weasley hizo una cita para mí.

— ¡Ah, señor Potter! Un placer conocerle. Soy Madame Aniela Petrova. Pero, por favor, llámeme Anna.

—Harry, por favor.

—Harry, entonces — ella asintió con la cabeza — ¿Qué le trae por aquí hoy?

— Ginny pensó que necesitaba un _"arreglo"_. Sus palabras, no las mías.

— ¿Puedo asumir que ella me ha visitado antes?

—Sí. Ella y mi otra amiga, Luna, están dispuestas a vincularse en un par de semanas.

— La Señorita Lovegood, supongo.

—Sí.

—Fue un placer trabajar con ella, y tan fácil de emparejar. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por ti, ¿eh? — le indicó una puerta que no había notado antes. Cauteloso, y agarrando su varita firmemente en el bolsillo de su túnica, entró en la habitación. La puerta se cerró de golpe inmediatamente y él se vio envuelto en tinieblas. Luchó por no entrar en pánico, sacó su varita y lanzó un pequeño Lumos para poder ver. La única pieza de mobiliario de la habitación era un sofá beige.

— Señor Potter — dijo la voz de Anna de algún lugar por encima de él —Debo pedirle que deposite su confianza en mí para que pueda leer mejor su aura.

— ¿Y si me quiero ir?

—Usted no es un prisionero aquí. Si desea salir, basta con abrir la puerta.

Harry miró hacia la puerta detrás de él. ¿Cuál sería su futuro si él salía? ¿Siempre estaría solo?

Tomando una respiración profunda, se trasladó al sofá.

—Simplemente túmbese y cierre los ojos.

—Está bien. — Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Casi al instante, una visión se le apareció. _Él se divisó, desnudo en una cama mientras otro hombre se cernía sobre él. Trató de ver el rostro del hombre, pero algo estaba bloqueándolo de su vista. Una mano se movió en su línea de visión y se fijó en una banda de platino en el tercer dedo. Miró hacia abajo y vio una banda similar en su propia mano. La otra mano tocó su mejilla, acariciando su mandíbula y alrededor de su cuello. Harry podía sentir el amor en el tacto y le hizo querer llorar._

_— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunto a su visión._

_— Lo sabrás cuando me veas. — fue la respuesta susurrada._

Una campana sonó en su oído y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su propia cama en su apartamento. Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las cinco de la tarde. ¡Prácticamente había dormido un día entero! Pero eso no era posible... ¿o sí?

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su dormitorio.  
—¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?— oyó que Hermione llamaba.

—Sí, Hermione. Adelante — Ella entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No pensé que te despertarías. Deberías estar bastante bebido después de lo de esta tarde. Pero fue amable de tu parte.

— ¿Qué? — Harry frunció el ceño, — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Le hiciste a Luna y Ginny una despedida de soltera sorpresa.

— ¿Lo hice?

—Sí.

—No comprendo. Estuve en _Hearts Desire_ casi toda la tarde. — Hermione le dio una mirada extraña y una sensación desagradable se instaló en su estómago.

—Harry... no puedes haber estado allí. Fuiste hace una semana y no ha pasado nada. — El tácito _"todavía"_ estaba colgado entre ellos como un mal olor.

—¡Queeee! — él balbuceó. — ¡Una semana! ¡Perdí una semana entera! ¿Cómo puedo haber perdido toda una semana?

—No lo sé. Ginny dijo que lo mismo le pasó a ella. Ella caminó envuelta en una niebla muy poco, pero en el momento que vio a Luna, fue como si se despertara. Es un poco como la Bella Durmiente, si me preguntas. Terriblemente romántico —. Hermione reflexionó.

— ¡Hermione Jane Weasley! ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas muggle!

—Oh cálmate, Harry. Sigues respirando, ¿no es así?

— Maldición. — él gruñó.

—Oh levántate, Señor Ausente. Se supone que tenemos que encontrarnos con Pansy para la cena en una hora. — Ella lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la cama. Al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo debajo de sus sábanas, él se apresuró a cubrirse.

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Oh cálmate! No es algo que no he visto antes, especialmente con Ron corriendo en cueros los fines de semana. Él es bastante grande en esa zona, sabes. Hace que mi corazón lata apresuradamente de solo pensar en ello. — suspiró soñadora.

— ¡Gracias por la imagen mental, Hermione! ¡Ahora tengo que hacerme un Scourgify en mi cerebro! — Harry gimió, finalmente teniendo éxito al envolverse con sus sábanas. Ella se echó a reír antes de empujarlo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Pansy estaba sentada en una cafetería en el límite de Hogsmeade esperando a Harry y Hermione cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio a Draco. Se abrazaron brevemente.

— ¿Qué haces?— él preguntó mientras ella lo dirigía a un asiento vacío.

—Esperando a unos amigos. Te invito a unirte a nosotros.

—Tengo negocios en Gringotts y me detuve para tomar un bocado.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Mucho mejor que antes. Ya no tengo está loca tentación de volar a Grecia y hechizarle las bolas.

—Es un progreso, ciertamente. ¿Pensaste en lo que te sugerí hace una semana?

— Sabes... Ya fui allí. Y de alguna manera, terminé perdiendo una semana de mi tiempo en alguna parte.

—El efecto de la niebla—. Pansy asintió.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Eso como Luna lo llama. Ella dijo que en el momento en que vio a Ginny, ella se despertó, por así decirlo.

Draco analizó eso por un segundo.

— ¡Oh! Es como una especie de sensor que te permite saber cuándo has encontrado a tu pareja.

—Exactamente — Draco la observó hacer gestos a alguien detrás de él y se volvió para ver quién era. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta cuando vio a Hermione y Harry acercándose a ellos. Harry no estaba mirando en su dirección en ese momento. Él estaba ocupado comiéndose con los ojos la nueva escoba de carreras en el escaparate de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Mientras más Draco se lo quedaba mirando, más consciente era de su propio latido en el corazón. Y de repente fue como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Tengo que irme, Pansy. Fue agradable verte. Deberíamos reunirnos en algún momento. ¡Bye! — Draco gritó, alejándose de los tres. Él se dio la vuelta y huyó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Hermione, viendo la forma que huía Draco.

—Siempre fue extraño. — Pansy se encogió de hombros. Harry finalmente se unió a ellas.

— ¿Qué me he perdido? — les preguntó mientras tomaba un croissant.

—Draco siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. — Hermione se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Y eso es noticia?— Harry sonrió, comiendo su comida.

—Harry se jacta de ser un hombre divertido esta noche. — Hermione se encogió de hombros. Un camarero vino a tomar sus órdenes y después una conversación tranquila sobre nada sobrevino.

La tarde siguiente, Harry regresó a casa de su trabajo de beneficencia para encontrar a una Winky brillantemente cubierta en su sala de estar. Ella había tomado la costumbre excéntrica de Dobby de llevar la mayor cantidad de calcetines y sombreros de colores brillantes que pudiese.

— ¡Hola, Winky! —. Sonrió cálidamente.

— Amo Harry Potter. Alguien le ha pedido a Winky que traiga esto para usted.— Metió la mano en su túnica y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto para regalo.

—Gracias, Winky.

—Amo Harry Potter es bienvenido. — Winky se inclinó en una reverencia antes de desaparecer. Él dejó la caja sobre la mesa y agitó su varita sobre ella para detectar cualquier maleficio o maldiciones ocultas. Lo único que encontró fue un hechizo de reducción y otro de preservación. Curioso, él la abrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un gran jarrón lleno de una docena de rosas rojas impresionantes apareció. Harry solo pudo mirar boquiabierto como un pez aterrizado.

Había una tarjeta adjunta y rápidamente le echó un vistazo.

_No hay flor en este planeta que pueda  
compararse con tu belleza.  
Para ti._

No estaba firmado pero aún así se encontró sonriendo como un adolescente enamorado.

— ¡Kreacher!— gritó. Kreacher estuvo a su lado en un instante.

—Amo.

—Tenemos que encontrar un buen lugar para ellas. Algún lugar con mucho sol durante el día.

—Kreacher piensa que la biblioteca sería buena idea.

— ¿Quieres encargarte de ellas por mí?

—Sí, Amo Harry. — Kreacher asintió, recogiendo con cuidado el florero en sus manos antes de caminar arrastrando los pies por el pasillo. Todavía preguntándose quién sería su consorte, Harry fue hacia la cocina para hacer un poco de horneado antes de dirigirse a donde Hermione y Ron para la cena.

Los planes para la próxima unión de Ginny y Luna, fijada para el Día de San Valentín, estaba progresando a un ritmo apresurado, tan rápido que Ginny tuvo un ataque de pánico la tarde de la prueba de su vestido cuando descubrió que había ganado diez libras dela noche a la mañana y tenían que arreglar su vestido. Harry la tranquilizó diciéndole que iría a Honeydukes y compraría el caro chocolate francés que tanto amaba.

Salió de Honeydukes una hora más tarde y se dirigió hacia El Emporio de la Lechuza para recoger algunos bocadillos para Pig cuando divisó una cabeza de pelo rubio que caminaba trabajosamente a través del callejón. Se escondió bajo la sombra de un edificio cercano para ver si era quien él pensaba y fue recompensado cuando divisó a Draco. Draco parecía ajeno al mundo a su alrededor mientras miraba algo en su mano. Tras una inspección más cercana, Harry parpadeó por la sorpresa cuando vio que era una bolsa de chocolates. Pero no era cualquier chocolate. Eran aparentemente los chocolates Hershey Kisses de América.

Él observó a Draco echar los caramelos en su boca como si fueran chocolates muy preciados y como el hombre pasaba, vio que una segunda bolsa se asomaba del bolsillo de su túnica. Una sensación de calor comenzó a instalarse en su corazón.

Mientras más tiempo Harry observaba a Draco comer sus chocolates muggle, más cálido se sentía hasta que sintió una sacudida, una luz brillante estalló en su cerebro cegando sus pensamientos por un momento. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y de repente se sintió más despierto que en todo el año. Analizó esta sensación por un momento y sus ojos bruscamente encontraron a Draco con una precisión que no había tenido desde sus días de Quidditch en la escuela.

— ¡Mi pareja!— susurró, sin siquiera cuestionarse por qué este hecho no le molestaba —Ron va a enloquecer cuando se lo diga. — se rió entre dientes. Observó hasta que Draco desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de dar vuelta y regresar a Honeydukes. Él tenía un regalo que comprar.

Draco se apareció en su casa con un suspiro, contento de que otro día de trabajo para Gringotts terminara. Fue a su habitación, con la intención de tomar una ducha, cenar y luego ir a la cama, entonces vio la caja cuadrada que descansaba en su cama.

Curioso, la abrió, al ver una nota que descansaba sobre lo que estuviera cubierto de terciopelo.

De mí para ti, unos pocos besos.  
Sé lo mucho que te gustan.

Apartó el terciopelo y miró con sorpresa la gran variedad de Hershey Kisses reposando en el interior. También había una invitación de la empresa para visitar Hershey, en Pennsylvania con un pase libre para su fábrica de chocolate.

— Quienquiera que enviara esto, me conoce bien. — se rió entre dientes, haciendo estallar una almendra cubierta en su boca.

Otra cena en el Ministerio, que se celebraba la semana antes del día de San Valentín, encontró a Harry y Draco juntos en la misma habitación, y para su deleite secreto, sentados en la misma mesa, justo enfrente del otro.

Había anhelo entre ellos al mirarse toda la noche, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos alrededor los observaban con leves sonrisas en sus rostros. Excepto por Ron. Que parecía que quería vomitar.

Draco miró a la chica frente a él, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué permitió que Blaise lo convenciera de tener otra cita a ciegas. Todo lo que hacía era soltar risitas en su mano y exclamar para quien quiera que pasara lo mucho que le hubiera gustado tener el cabello de Draco. Resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Hubo una conmoción cerca de la entrada del restaurante y Draco se enderezó en su silla cuando vio a Harry entrar a la habitación, con una mujer riendo aferrada a su brazo como un forúnculo.

Draco captó su atención y le guiñó un ojo, antes de asentir con la cabeza a la chica en su brazo. Harry rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros cuando el dueño del restaurante acompañó personalmente a la pareja a una mesa en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Harry se sentó de tal manera que se encontró en la línea de visión de Draco todo el tiempo. Draco estaba secretamente complacido y eso hizo que su compañera de mesa fuera mucho más tolerable.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MUSIC BOX SERIES**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** w w w . s / / 1 /

**AUTOR:** Lady Bahiya

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:**Una historia de amor entre Draco y Harry escrito por San Valentin

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**  
**Camina con cuidado al principio del amor.**

* * *

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO:** Una cena cambia el curso de la historia.

_Tienes que caminar con cuidado al principio del amor; el correr por el campo hasta llegar a los brazos de tu amante sólo puede venir después, cuando estás seguro de que no se reirá de ti si te tropiezas.  
~ Jonathan Carroll ~_

* * *

Un elfo doméstico apareció en el estudio de Draco, sorprendiéndolo tanto, que los papeles en los que había estado trabajando salieron volando por todas partes.

— ¡Amo Draco, Ilsa se arrepiente! ¡Ilsa se planchará las manos! — el elfo se estremeció.

—Ilsa, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que ningún elfo debe castigarse a sí mismo, mientras esté a mi cuidado? — Él suspiró mientras agitaba su varita para enderezar su trabajo —Ahora, ¿por qué me has molestado?

— Tiene una visita, amo Draco.

— ¿Yo? No esperaba a nadie hoy. ¿Estás segura de que están aquí para verme?

— Sí, señor— Ilsa asintió, con sus oídos aleteando.

— Escóltalo hasta el Solario y sírvele el té. Estaré allí en un momento.

—Sí, señor — Ilsa asintió, apresurándose a hacer lo que le decían. Draco se dirigió al espejo colgado detrás de la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba impecable. Se preguntaba quién podría ser su visitante, dejó el estudio.

Un hombre estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con vista a los jardines detrás de la Mansión Malfoy. Draco se fijó en los anchos hombros y el corte fino de la túnica que le daban una idea de lo que había debajo y tuvo que detenerse para limpiarse la boca.

—¿Deseaba hablar conmigo? — preguntó. El hombre se volvió hacia él y salió de la sombra del sol. Draco casi se atragantó cuando vio a Harry allí de pie.

—Hola, Draco. — Harry sonrió.

—Potter— afirmó, sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.

—Lamento interrumpirte así, probablemente estés ocupado.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

— Cenar.

Draco parpadeó.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Cena conmigo.

—¿Has sido hechizado con un Confundus?— Draco no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No.

— ¿Imperius?

—He sido capaz de sacudírmelo desde que tenía catorce. — Harry se echó a reír. Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla para alejar las imágenes que venían a su mente por esa declaración inocente.

— ¿Estás demente? — dijo controlado.

— ¡Draco, no! Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad para invitarte a cenar.

Draco lo miró fijamente por un momento muy largo y Harry empezó a juguetear con el borde de su túnica. Draco lo encontró lindo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno... has sido tolerable estos últimos años, y me di cuenta de que somos prácticamente desconocidos el uno del otro, por lo que pensé… ¿qué demonios? — Harry se encogió de hombros

Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado exponiendo su cuello a la mirada de Harry y él tragó saliva.

— ¿Por favor? — añadió.

—Nunca me has dicho por favor antes. — dijo Draco.

— ¿Debo ponerme de rodillas e implorarte? — Porque él lo haría si Draco se lo pedía.

Draco suspiró y abrió la boca para decir _"no" _porque sonaba como una muy mala idea. Pero lo que salió fue un entrecortado.

— Sí.

Harry sonrió con una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara y Draco mentalmente lo hizo.

— Pero yo escojo el restaurante. No hay duda de que ibas a escoger algo muggle. — resopló.

—Me parece muy bien. Volveré a buscarte a las... ¿siete?

—Que sea a las ocho.

—A las ocho entonces — Harry sonrió, pasando por detrás de él. Draco podría jurar que sintió una mano sobando su trasero y resistió la tentación de darse la vuelta y corresponderle.

—Tengo que admitirlo, esto es impresionante. — Harry le dijo más tarde esa noche, mientras eran guiados a su mesa.

—Me alegro de que te guste hasta ahora. — Draco sonrió mientras se sentaban.

—Monsieur Malfoy, un placer verlo de nuevo. — el maître sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Me alegro de verte, Maurice. Este es mi amigo, Harry. — Maurice se volvió para mirar a Harry y sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Harry Potter! ¡En mi restaurante! — exclamó. — Monsieur Potter, es un honor tenerlo aquí. Lo que quiera pedir, va por cuenta de la casa.

—No me quiero imponer.

— ¡Merde! Será un placer, señor. — Y antes de que Harry pudiera seguir discutiendo, Maurice se alejó. Harry miró a Draco y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—Siéntete libre para reírte a mi costa. — le dijo Harry. Draco se rió cuando el camarero trajo sus menús.

—Señores, el aperitivo de esta noche es la sopa de ostras y almejas. Es altamente recomendado.

—¿Draco? — Harry preguntó.

—Suena excelente. Tráenos dos. Y para el plato principal, las gambas de pescado con un poco de ralladura de limón, seguido por dos rebanadas de pastel de manzana.

—¿Café con leche? — el camarero preguntó.

—Perfecto — Draco asintió. —Y la Casa Roja, si lo tienes.

—Excelentes opciones, señor. Regreso con sus bebidas en un momento. — Él tomó sus menús y los dejó solos.

Hubo silencio por parte de los dos antes de que Harry se echara a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — le preguntó Draco.

—Nosotros. Te invité a salir y ahora no tengo ni idea de que puedo hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde la escuela?— Draco le preguntó, aunque ya sabía algo de él. Pero obligó a Harry hablar.

Después de la cena, Draco invitó a Harry a dar un paseo con él por el parque. Sorprendentemente estaba pasando un buen momento con Harry, y no quería que la noche terminara antes de tiempo.

—Draco, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? — Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por un puente.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?

— No lo sé. Esa es una emoción que no creo ser capaz de tener.

— ¿Amaste a tus padres?

— Por supuesto, ¿qué niño no lo hizo?

— Pero como un niño a su padre. Ese es un tipo diferente de amor, pero los amaste de todos modos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?— Draco se preguntó a dónde iba.

—Supongo que lo que quiero saber es... ¿cuándo es el momento adecuado para decirle a alguien que lo amas?

Draco se tomó un poco de tiempo para pensar en eso.

—Creo que no hay un momento adecuado para decirlo. Creo que si amas a alguien, debes decírselo lo más pronto como te sea posible. La guerra me enseñó eso. La vida es demasiado corta para los tal vez y los qué pasaría si. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo esto?

—No lo sé. Sólo era algo que me estaba molestando. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo o algo así. — Harry suspiró.

_No eres el único que se siente así._ Draco pensó para sí mismo.

— Está bien, Harry. Si te sientes cómodo hablando conmigo sobre estas cosas, entonces creo que eso nos convierte en amigos — Draco sonrió sin sentir alegría. No estaba seguro de querer ser _"simplemente amigo"_ con Harry.

— Gracias Draco. — Harry sonrió. Un hombre parado en la esquina con una guitarra comenzó a tocar _"Love Me Tender" _y Harry comenzó a tararearla. Caminaron en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MUSIC BOX SERIES**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** w w w . s / / 1 /

**AUTOR:** Lady Bahiya

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN: **Una historia de amor entre Draco y Harry escrito por San Valentin

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**  
**El amor es un símbolo de la eternidad.**

* * *

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO:** Una boda.

_El amor es un símbolo de la eternidad. Elimina la noción del tiempo,  
destruyendo todo recuerdo de un principio y todo temor de un fin._

_~ Autor Desconocido ~_

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Hermione abrió para encontrarse a Harry allí de pie, luciendo muy bien en su túnica de color azul medianoche.

— ¡Harry! ¡Adelante!— ella sonrió, jalándolo a la sala — Deja que te mire. Dios mío, se te ve muy bien.

— Gracias, Hermione. ¿Está lista?

— Tan lista como puedo estarlo.— Ginny respondió, saliendo del cuarto de baño en su vestido de novia. Ella y Luna habían decidido mezclar las tradiciones matrimoniales muggles y mágicas, cuando Ginny había mencionado que siempre quiso llevar un vestido de novia.

— ¡Ginny!— Harry exclamó — ¡Te ves como un sueño!—

— Gracias — Ginny sonrió, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Hermione intervino inmediatamente.

— ¡No hay lágrimas hoy! Pasamos horas consiguiendo el pelo y el maquillaje perfecto.

— Lo siento — Ginny sonrió. Harry sonrió a las dos chicas, para siempre sus amigas y se encontró con sus pensamientos dirigidos a Draco. Había sido invitado a la boda, Ginny le había dicho que sí, pero había declinado cortésmente. Él era todavía una persona no grata, aun después de todos estos años en algunos círculos y optaba por evitar conflictos cuando le era posible. Él no se fijó en el momento que Hermione salió de la habitación para comprobar algunos detalles de último minuto hasta que Ginny le tocó el brazo. Él la miró.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— En ningún lugar en particular — Harry suspiró.

— Harry, ¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

— Puesto que tenías once.

— ¿No crees que sé cuándo tus pensamientos están en otra parte?

— Me conoces demasiado bien — Harry sonrió para su beneficio.

— Harry, ¿qué pasa? Pareces tan triste — Levantó la mano para apartarle el cabello de su descolorida cicatriz, un recuerdo tenue de días oscuros.

— He encontrado a la única persona con la que quiero estar, y no sé cómo decírselo.

— Oh, Harry — Ginny suspiró, — ¡Tienes que ir donde él de inmediato, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó ella.

— Le prometí a tu padre y a ti que te llevaría al altar hoy. No puedo abandonar mi puesto. — Arthur, como Ministro de la Magia y padre de la novia, quería realizar personalmente la ceremonia de unión de su hija.

— Harry James Potter, tengo más que suficientes hermanos que estarían encantados de caminar conmigo al altar. Tienes que ir con Draco y decirle cómo te sientes. — Él la miró en estado de shock.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era él?

— Pansy me dijo sus sospechas al día siguiente que cenaste con él. Realmente deberías dejar de usarla a ella como tu confesor. Ella me dice todo. — Ella se rió. Harry rodó los ojos.

— No puedo, Ginny. Él no tiene ninguna razón para sentir lo mismo por mí. Por favor, no me lo pidas.

— No puedo obligarte a ir, pero te vas a arrepentir al final. — ella suspiró. Esperaba que él cambiara de opinión. Él esperaba que ella no estuviera en lo correcto.

Hermione volvió a entrar en la habitación y Harry centró su atención en el día feliz que se suponía que era.

— ¿Lista, Ginny?— Preguntó Hermione.

— Siempre he estado lista.— ella sonrió. Harry extendió su brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo en el pabellón que se había establecido en el campo de Quidditch en Hogwarts, los pensamientos de Harry regresaron una vez más a Draco, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, si es que estaba extrañandolo tanto como él lo hacía. No se dio cuenta que había dejado de caminar a mitad del recorrido hasta que Ginny susurró su nombre. Él la miró, las disculpas se reflejaban en su mirada de color verde brillante. Ella le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

— Ve con él, Harry. Ve a buscar a tu hombre. — ella sonrió, comprendiéndolo completamente.

— Gracias, Ginny. Feliz Día de San Valentín. — susurró en su oído después de que la besara en la mejilla.

— Feliz Día de San Valentín, Harry. — ella sonrió. Ella le soltó el brazo, y él se dio la vuelta y prácticamente voló por el pasillo. Él doblaba la esquina en la entrada principal cuando oyó a Ginny gritar — ¡George Weasley, ven aquí y lleva a tu hermana al altar! ¡Harry ha ido a atrapar él mismo un dragón!

Harry se echó a reír, un sonido despreocupado que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Llegó a la oficina de la directora en un tiempo récord y activó la red flu.

— ¡Buena suerte, Harry! — Dumbledore le habló desde su retrato.

— Sí, Potter. Sea amable con mi ahijado. — Snape sonrió.

Harry les hizo un gesto a los dos y gritó la dirección antes de entrar en las llamas verdes, y con suerte, en su futuro.

Draco admitió para sí mismo que se sentía solo, y echaba de menos a Harry como un loco. Se preguntaba si Harry estaría disfrutando en la boda.

— Él debe estar rodeado de sus amigos. Por supuesto que está pasando un buen momento. — murmuró para sí mismo, volviéndose para mirar por la ventana.

— Estaba teniendo un momento miserable en realidad. — dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Draco se dio la vuelta, con la mano sobre su corazón que latía rápidamente.

— Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Allí estaba yo, caminando con la hermana de mi mejor amigo directo al altar para que se casara. Se supone que tenía que estar feliz, sonriente y todo eso... y en lo único que pensaba... era en ti — Mientras hablaba, Harry se acercaba más y más a Draco, que no podría moverse de su lugar a menos que su vida dependiera de ello.

— Harry, yo…

— Cierra la boca. Todavía no he terminado — Harry susurró. La boca de Draco sonó cuando la cerró y tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Porque te eché de menos. Dejé a Ginny en medio del pasillo y vine aquí porque te extraño como un loco.

— ¡Harry! ¿Estás demente?

— Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy completamente cuerdo. — Harry extendió la mano y alcanzó la mejilla de Draco. — No sé lo que nos traerá el futuro, pero sé que no quiero seguir sin ti. Te amo, Draco Malfoy. — Y con eso, Harry agarró a Draco y lo besó sin restricciones. Draco no permaneció pasivo durante mucho tiempo y dio tanto como recibía.

Cuando finalmente tuvieron que tomar aire, ambos estaban sin aliento y riéndose.

— Yo también te amo, Harry. — Draco susurró mientras sus frentes se tocaban.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y comenzó a balancearse al son de una música que sólo él podía escuchar. Ilsa asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le sonrió a la pareja. Ella chasqueó los dedos y la suave melodía de _"Love Me Tender"_ hizo eco en la habitación.

Draco descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, contento que su vida, su futuro, fuera seguro en los brazos de Harry. 

**The End**

_**Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta historia**_


End file.
